


criminal tongues (conspire against the odds)

by MissSugarPlum



Series: this is the beat of my heart [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i can't control these characters anymore help, new year's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not excited about the new year, Barry?” Snart questions, cocking his head to one side, and Barry sighs gustily.</p><p>“Never saw the point,” he admits, pushing his cowl back so he can drag his fingers through his hair. “It’s just another year.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	criminal tongues (conspire against the odds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragdragdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/gifts).



> My darling [dragdragdragon](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com) prompted: _in a middle of a fight, the clock hits 12..._ and, really, it was perfect.
> 
> (This was supposed to have a lot more action, and the kiss a lot more passionate and less schmoopy, but the boys didn't want to cooperate D: Idiot boys in love, what can you do, amirite?)
> 
> Enjoy, my darlings, and Happy New Year!
> 
> <3

It’s almost midnight, and Barry is _tired_.

 

Not to say that this fight has exhausted him, because Barry has a feeling he’ll be able to run circles around Leonard Snart all night, but...

 

Barry sighs, skidding to a quick stop before suddenly switching directions, grinning slightly at the way the blast from the cold gun stutters in Snart’s hands before struggling to keep up with him, always just a split second behind.

 

Something about the holiday season just _gets_ to Barry, saps him of all his energy and leaves him wrung out and run down and anxious for the festivities to just _end_.

 

(In a way, he’s glad he doesn’t have to try to look for an excuse to bow out of the frivolity of the night, seeing as Snart had been so kind as to take advantage of the celebratory nature of Central City and attempt a grand heist while the rest of the city’s denizens are partying and drinking the night away in anticipation of the coming year.

 

And really, he can’t think of anything he’d rather be doing at the moment than the one thing he’s enjoyed over the past year almost more than anything else, because fighting his nemesis is always a challenge, always pushes Barry to his limits, and Barry has come to relish each and every encounter with Captain Cold.

 

Not that he’ll be saying any of this to Snart, or even—God forbid— _thank_ him for it or anything, but still.)

 

Almost as if in response to his thoughts, Snart abruptly lets off on the trigger, shouldering the gun and peering at Barry through his ridiculous goggles. Barry trips to a halt as well, frowning at the other man in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t hear it?”

 

And now that Barry’s paying attention to the world outside the two of them, he can hear the swell of cheering, the hoots and the hollering and the sharp sizzle and bang of fireworks erupting, and he puts two and two together and comes up with the obvious.

 

“Huh.” Barry casts his eye around thoughtfully, but—just as every other year—he feels no different, no sense of _change_ for the upcoming year. His gaze stops on Snart again, who’s come to stand a little closer to him, still staring at him with that strange expression on his face.

 

“Not excited about the new year, Barry?” he questions, cocking his head to one side, and Barry sighs gustily.

 

“Never saw the point,” he admits, pushing his cowl back so he can drag his fingers through his hair. “It’s just another year.”

 

“So you don’t have any resolutions?” Snart’s eyes are bright, and Barry shifts nervously, wondering how they even got to this point.

 

“Not really. Just—the same, you know, keep doing what I’ve been doing, try to help people the best I can.” Snart hums speculatively, gaze going a little distant, and Barry flounders a little, tries to bring them back to footing a little more even. “What about you?”

 

Snart shrugs, eyes and mouth tightening a little before relaxing fractionally once more. “Been thinkin’ about turning over a new leaf,” he says casually, and Barry can’t help the incredulous smile from growing on his face.

 

“ _Really_ , now?”

 

Snart snorts. “Don’t get too excited, kid.”

 

Barry holds his hands up placatingly, but he can’t deny the spark of something _warm_ building in his chest. “Is this where I get to say ‘I told you so’?”

 

“Not quite yet.” Snart licks his bottom lip, sucks it into his mouth briefly. “But there’s something you can do to help, perhaps.”

 

With difficulty, Barry brings his eyes up from where they’ve zeroed in on Snart’s mouth, gaze catching on the intensity in Snart’s light blue eyes. “What’s that?” he asks, voice hoarse.

 

Snart grins at him, though it lacks the cocky edge Barry is used to. “A kiss from a hero might help start the year on the right path, don’t you think?”

 

Barry barks out a shock of laughter, shaking his head amusedly. “You really expect that to work?”

 

“Can’t hurt to try, can it?” Snart holds out an entreating hand, and Barry stares at it, at him, for a moment before shrugging to himself and stepping forward lightly, taking Snart’s surprisingly warm hand in his own.

 

After all, who is he to refuse an almost-reformed criminal?

 

“This is _not_ what I thought I’d be doing tonight,” he mutters to himself. Snart smirks softly at him, angling his head close to Barry’s, and Barry shivers as chapped lips press chastely against his own.

 

The kiss is brief but sweet, and Snart steps back from him after only a moment, eyes glittering when Barry opens his (when did they close?). “To the new year,” Snart says quietly, breath mingling with Barry’s own, and Barry smiles, chases those lips, eager to capture the sense of renewal and change and something _more_ that he’s finally feeling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/136342823208/coldflash-kiss-since-you-might-get-a-few-of-this).


End file.
